mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Fruto do Espírito 2
thumb|left|400px"Não vos embriagueis com vinho, mas enchei-vos do Espírito" Efésios 5:18 "Mas o fruto do Espírito é: Amor, Alegria, Paz, Longanimidade, Bondade, Fidelidade, Mansidão, Domínio Próprio..." Gálatas 5:22,23 Paulo diz que não devemos nos embriagar com vinho, mas encher-nos do Espírito. Na verdade, estar "cheios do Espírito" é ter novos olhos e enxergar melhor; novos ouvidos, e ouvir melhor; novo coração e amar melhor. É achar-se ligado a uma nova fonte de vida, da qual se recebe poder para compreender melhor aos que estão ao nosso redor. Cheio (pleroma) têm vários sentidos. Um deles é como um copo cheio, repleto, em que não há necessidade de se colocar mais. Em segundo lugar, "cheio" é como se fôssemos uma vela de um barco inflada pelo vento. O vento na vela, não empurra o barco, mas o fato de estar cheia de vento, o barco é puxado pela vela, como se estivesse sendo atraído pelo próprio vento. O Espírito Santo não é uma máquina que empurra o cristão, mas sim, alguém que está à nossa frente, dirigindo-nos para Cristo, atraindo-nos a um viver mais santificado. Entendemos também que alguém não fica cheio do Espírito e pronto. Na verdade, precisamos decidir permanecer continuamente ligados à Jesus, e nesse estado de dependência, o Espírito Santo fará nascer e crescer naturalmente em nosso coração, a essência da vida - que é o fruto do Espírito! "Eu sou a videira, vós os ramos. Quem permanece em Mim, e eu nele, esse dá muito fruto, porque sem Mim nada podeis fazer" S.João 15:5. Que (...), o nosso coração seja completamente aberto à influência poderosa do Espírito Santo. Pr. Urias Chagas Ministério da Família Divisão Sul-Americana AMOR O Coração do Evangelho! É maravilhoso aproximar-se de uma árvore carregada de frutos, principalmente se for possível tocá-los, e melhor ainda saboreá-los! Quando vamos ao mercado, nossas mãos correm em busca dos melhores frutos. Queremos sempre o melhor. Os mais feios são deixados de lado. Achamos que o melhor é o mais bonito, o mais colorido, o mais perfumoso. A boa notícia do Evangelho começou com a história de um fruto, lá no Jardim do Éden. Foi um fruto que separou nossos primeiros pais da comunhão diária e face a face com Jesus. Uma árvore carregada de frutos é realmente encantadora! O Evangelho está cheio de boas novas, e ele termina com uma outra árvore, que produz vários frutos diferentes, e não apenas um. Jesus sempre tem uma surpresa guardada para nós e, por alguma razão, Ele abriu a história do mundo com um fruto e a fechará com vários. Ao chegar o momento de despedir-se dos discípulos, Jesus expressou apenas uma preocupação. Era como um pai que estivesse deixando o lar e reunisse seus queridos para lhes dar uma última instrução: "Tudo o que eu desejo, é que vocês produzam fruto". Este fruto a que Ele se referia, muito melhor do que o fruto das árvores, se desenvolve no fundo do coração daqueles que se dispõem a permanecer junto à Jesus nos caminhos dessa vida. O apóstolo Paulo comenta no livro de Gálatas 5:22, que o nascimento de um fruto no coração é um dom que recebemos do Espírito Santo. Ele não está falando desse dom como um presente que recebemos. Os presentes, nunca os esperamos receber. É alguém que decide presentear-nos e nos surpreende com algo especial, nos tornando felizes. Ou somos nós que decidimos presentear alguém, e o fazemos de coração, para ver a felicidade da pessoa e também ficarmos felizes. Um fruto é algo que cresce naturalmente em uma árvore, em um arbusto, ou numa planta rasteira. Os presentes são surpresas que às vezes recebemos de alguém. Presentes são bem diferentes de frutos! Visitei o Chile à pouco tempo, numa de minhas viagens de trabalho. Na chegada deram-me um presente - uma caixa de chocolates! Fiquei muito surpreso, porque esperava passar duas semanas muito ocupado, e não esperava receber logo de cara uma caixa de chocolates. Foi uma surpresa! Foi algo inesperado. Fiquei muito feliz, porque não esperava receber nada. Quando plantamos um pezinho de laranja no quintal, esperamos que a árvore cresça e produza laranjas. Não esperamos por bananas. Frutos são coisas que esperamos receber, e sempre colhemos o que plantamos. Em S. Mateus 21:18 está o relato do momento em que Jesus foi ao encontro de uma árvore para apanhar fruto. Porém, quando dirigiu-se a ela, encontrou apenas folhas. Que decepção! Ela tinha jeito de ser uma árvore com frutos. Jesus desejava encontrar frutos, devido a quantidade de folhas que possuía. Aproximou-se, olhou os arbustos, deu voltas em torno dela e nada. Então Ele amaldiçoou-a! Vamos olhar para o que Paulo diz em Gálatas 5:22. Precisamos entender uma coisa: não é possível produzir fruto sem a presença de Jesus diariamente na vida. O primeiro gomo desse fruto no livro de Gálatas, é o AMOR. Há uma variedade de amores, porém um apenas é o que nos relaciona com Jesus. Esse é o amor perfeito que a Bíblia sugere, ou seja - amor Ágape. É o amor que Jesus procurava no relacionamento com o apóstolo Pedro, ao perguntar: "Pedro, você me ama?" Em João 15:5, Jesus desenha uma espécie de relacionamento entre a videira e os ramos, dizendo: "Eu sou a videira, e vocês são os ramos. Quem está unido comigo e eu com ele esse dá muito fruto, porque sem Mim nada podeis fazer." Jesus deixou bem claro para os discípulos que a atitude que produz mudança na vida não começa por um sentimento - é uma questão de decisão. Ele poderia ter dito aos discípulos muitas palavras que enchessem o coração deles de orgulho. Poderia ter falado sobre o quanto eles cresceram com a permanência dEle nesta terra. Poderia ter pedido aos discípulos que olhassem para o que conheciam três anos atrás, e como a vida era diferente agora, com todas as experiências que eles tiveram e outras coisas mais. No entanto, Jesus simplesmente preveniu-os contra os problemas que atingem diretamente o coração. Ele sabia o quanto era necessário que eles tivessem um caráter forte, ou seja, princípios sólidos que regem diretamente a razão, as emoções e os sentimentos. Esses deveriam ser os parâmetros do verdadeiro sucesso, em qualquer circunstância da vida. O Princípio da Polinização Para que haja fruto é necessário haver flores e polinização, que é um processo maravilhoso da criação de Deus, para a continuação da espécie. A flor recebe o pólen trazido por algum pássaro, abelha ou inseto. Uma vez que a flor foi polinizada, o fruto aparecerá dentro de um processo de nascimento e desenvolvimento inteiramente natural. Ninguém forçou nada, a flor apenas permitiu-se ser polinizada. Assim é com o Espírito Santo. Ele aguarda sua permissão. Ele nunca vai forçá-lo a nada. Ele deseja ser convidado para entrar, e então algo sobrenatural vai acontecer. Por essa razão Jesus comentou com os discípulos sobre a importância de permanecerem junto à Ele. O Espírito Santo é quem inicia o processo em nosso coração. É você que decide ou não pela entronização do Espírito em seu coração. É você que dá a Ele o primeiro ou o último lugar. Quando este milagre acontece na vida, tudo será diferente e então, no seu coração, não haverá espaço para outras coisas nocivas. Quando não decidimos por Cristo, normalmente nos decidimos por outras coisas, que de alguma maneira preencherão o espaço do coração (maus pensamentos, inveja, ciúmes, vingança, maus tratamentos, etc). Motivação cristã A diferença que tanto procuramos na vida, está nesse pequeno segredo que Jesus contou aos discípulos. "Fiquem comigo". Quando estamos ligados a Jesus, somos motivados a tornar a vida das pessoas mais felizes. Cada homem ligado a Jesus, naturalmente se importará com a necessidade que sua esposa possui por sentir-se amada e emocionalmente segura ao seu lado. Cada mulher ligada a Jesus saberá como respeitar de maneira maravilhosa o seu marido, tornando-o um homem completamente feliz. O que o amor faz? Leia Provérbios 15:30. "Um olhar amigo alegra o coração". O amor no coração do papai faz com que ele olhe sua esposa e os filhos diferentemente, de forma que cada membro da família perceberá a diferença. O amor é para ser vivido no lar, e à medida que ele é permitido com simplicidade, sem exigir perfeição, aos poucos vai sendo melhorado. Não espere que o outro dê tudo da maneira como você deseja, possivelmente você também não é capaz de fazer o mesmo. "A vida em Cristo é uma vida de descanso! Desassossego, descontentamento, mal-estar, revelam a ausência do Salvador. Se Jesus for introduzido na vida, essa vida encher-se-á de obras nobres e boas para o Mestre. Esquecer-vos-eis de cuidar em servir ao próprio eu, e vivereis cada vez mais perto do querido Salvador. Vosso caráter tornar-se-á semelhante ao de Cristo, e todos quantos vos rodeiam conhecerão que estivestes com Jesus." 5T 487. O amor é como um "kit" que montamos em casa. Quando duas pessoas se casam, pensam que tudo vai ajustar-se num toque de mágica; porém, na realidade, cada passo do casamento é como se o casal estivesse montando um kit. Há muito para pintar, lixar, envernizar, enfim, preparar para que o lar esteja completamente montado da maneira como se sonhou. Isso exige tempo e esforço pessoal. Uma pergunta muito comum entre as esposas é a seguinte: "O meu esposo ama-me tanto quanto eu amo a ele?..." Ela tem certeza que ama o esposo, porém às vezes fica se perguntando se ele possui o mesmo amor por ela. Portanto, qualquer coisa que ele fizer demonstrando uma certa falta de carinho, ela reagirá negativamente, na maioria dos casos. Na opinião dela, ele precisa aprender a ser mais amorável e mais sensível. Entretanto, a aproximação dela é muitas vezes com reclamação ou crítica, na tentativa de torná-lo mais amorável. E infelizmente essa atitude não leva a lugar algum, portanto não resolverá absolutamente nada. Por outro lado, o marido nunca vai perguntar: "Será que minha esposa ama-me tanto quanto eu amo a ela?" Por quê não? Simplesmente porque ele tem certeza de que ela o ama! A Bíblia nos ensina uma grande verdade a ser observada. O esposo necessita amar a sua esposa verdadeiramente, como ele ama a si próprio (Efésios 5:33). Ele necessita demonstrar isso diariamente, para que ela se sinta emocionalmente segura do amor que ele tem por ela. Por isso a esposa tem a necessidade diária de saber que é a pessoa número um na vida do marido. No restante da passagem, Paulo sugere outra coisa muito significativa. Ele diz que o marido só pode ser feliz e completo se for respeitado de forma incondicional pela esposa! A passagem não sugere que o marido deve tentar amar a esposa e que a esposa deve respeitar o marido se ele merecer. Não, isso não está escrito em nenhum lugar. Para que a felicidade exista no lar, os dois precisam compreender profundamente o que Deus está falando para a família. Maneiras de fazer crescer o "amor" no lar: _ Segurar a mão um do outro quando saírem juntos. _ Abraçarem-se todos os dias. _ Partilhar as alegrias e tristezas do dia. _ Ser amorável sem desejar sexo. _ Olhar nos olhos, ao estarem juntos. _ Andar juntos sempre que puderem. _ Sair e fazer alguma coisa juntos. _ Gastar tempo com qualidade. _ Surpreender um ao outro com algo interessante. _ Conversar ou contar uma história pessoal. _ Orar juntos diariamente. Quando as pessoas se unem apenas pela paixão, é muito difícil dar certo, mas quando elas se unem pela oração, e estabelecem um compromisso diário com Cristo Jesus, um novo elemento fará parte da vida delas, que é a presença do Espírito Santo. Então, cada membro da família reconhecerá as necessidades emocionais um do outro, haverá intercessão mútua perante Deus, e passarão a confiar mais. Descobrirão que o amor é infinitamente maior, ao estarem com Jesus diariamente. Andar com Cristo nos impedirá de ser insensíveis e amargos para com os outros. Também despertará em nós todo o interesse por conhecer mais a esus, e acima de tudo, nos fará desenvolver características que apenas na família será possível alcançar! Medite em I Cor. 13 e descubra como um relacionamento completo com Jesus é capaz de promover doces frutos em sua vida. "Eu sou a videira, e vocês são os ramos. Quem está unido comigo e eu com ele esse dá muito fruto, porque sem Mim nada podeis fazer." Pr. Urias Chagas Diretor do Ministério da Família Divisão Sul-Americana ALEGRIA SALMOS 16:11 "Tu me farás ver os caminhos da vida; na tua presença há plenitude de alegria, na tua destra, delícias perpetuamente." 1 - INTRODUÇÃO: Muito se tem falado na busca da alegria, na felicidade e realização plena, mas pouco se tem vivenciado ou visto isto na vida das pessoas. Qual será o motivo da demora em se ter a tão desejada alegria? Por que a felicidade não vem? Preciso buscar a alegria? Onde posso encontrá-la? O que posso fazer para que a minha família viva uma alegria completa? Vamos dar uma olhada para dentro de nós mesmos e começar a questionar: como está meu relacionamento comigo mesmo? Como está meu relacionamento com os outros? Talvez, ao se analisar, você vai perceber uma série de coisas que precisam melhorar, e a tendência é que a lista aumente quando se pensa nos relacionamentos com outros. Quantas vezes magoamos a nós mesmos? Quantas vezes magoamos pessoas queridas? Quantas vezes nos negamos a perdoar? No meio cristão, existem inúmeras distorções sobre o perdão. E as vezes, essas distorções, em vez de aproximar as pessoas, acabam estabelecendo laços escravizadores. E situações que escravizam impedem a alegria e a felicidade. A atitude de dar e receber perdão está no centro de uma vida de alegria e felicidade. Vamos entender alguns modelos errados de se dar e receber perdão, de se buscar a alegria e a felicidade. 2 - O FALSO PERDÃO E SUAS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS PARA OS RELACIONAMENTOS Salmo 30:5 "Porque não passa de um momento a sua ira; o seu favor dura a vida inteira. Ao anoitecer, pode vir o choro, mas a alegria vem pela manhã." Situações que impedem a alegria em um relacionamento (Falso Perdão): _ Uma vez rebaixado, sempre por baixo A pessoa que foi perdoada sabe, a nível consciente ou inconsciente, que moralmente está numa posição de subordinação. O amor, a alegria e a felicidade não florescem entre desiguais. _ Uma vez endividado, sempre em dívida. "Tudo bem, eu perdôo você. Vamos esquecer tudo isto e continuar." Nesta situação, um é o perdoador e o outro é o vilão. A pessoa perdoada pode pensar: "Como posso exigir que as coisas sejam do meu jeito se você é tão generoso?" Assim, um está no positivo outro sempre no negativo. A pessoa perdoada sempre se sentirá em dívida para com a outra, que a perdoou. _ Uma vez obrigado, sempre na obrigação. Sentir-se obrigado a fazer algo, ao contrário de despertar sentimento de alívio e realização, aprisiona e escraviza. A pessoa perdoada pode sentir-se para sempre na obrigação de agradecer aquela que a perdoou. _ Uma vez no vermelho, sempre em déficit. Quando o perdão acontece entre um chefe e um empregado, o subalterno sente a carga da obrigação, do dever, das exigências, dos débitos e um estado geral de endividamento. _ Uma vez inferior, sempre inferior. Adotar pensamentos negativos em relação ao auto-conceito. Escravidão ao outro. 3 - QUANDO AALEGRIA ESTÁ SÓ DE UM LADO É preciso duas pessoas para que haja um problema de relacionamento. As pessoas não têm problemas sozinhas. Acusar outra pessoa por algo que não fez. As vezes a pessoa projeta no companheiro a solução dos seus problemas. O que o faz criar no outro a imagem de salvador da pátria? Quando o conflito intrapessoal se torna intrapsíquico. Na família quando algum membro tem que fazer um ajuste a um relacionamento complicado, o conflito muitas vezes é jogado para dentro de um deles. O resultado é a solidão. O problema foi deslocado, não removido. O objetivo do perdão é a reconciliação. São necessárias duas pessoas para que haja reconciliação, são necessárias duas pessoas para que haja alegria. Ninguém é feliz sozinho. 4 - QUANDO O PERDÃO DISTORCE OS SENTIMENTOS _ Desfragmentação = É quando uma parte do "eu" está isolada, indisponível. Uma parte da estrutura nunca é afetada. _ Negação = Os ataques não são reconhecidos. "Está tudo bem, não foi nada!" _ Repressão = Os sentimentos são reprimidos a nível inconsciente. (Expresso muitas vezes em comportamentos estranhos tais como manias, tiques, lapsos). _ LEMBRE-SE: dentro de cada um de nós funciona uma espécie de Fundo de Emoções Distorcidas. Emoções não resolvidas são acumuladas no interior, eclodindo em diversas situações, comprometendo a saúde em geral. _ Inversão dos comportamentos: PENSAMENTOS RUINS, ATOS DE BEATICES. _ Não desconheça a raiva, ela é uma bomba. CONCLUSÃO: SALMOS 30:11 "Converteste o meu pranto em folguedos; tiraste o meu pano de saco e me cingiste de alegria". Finalmente para que se tenha a certeza de um comportamento perdoador adequado devemos atentar para os seguintes componentes básicos: _ Honestidade no relato _ Evitar julgamentos e acusações _ Ouvir o outro atentamente _ Ter um espírito cristão reconciliador _ Resolver tudo, esquecer o passado e superar as diferenças. Vivemos em meio a muitos dramas. Cada pessoa tem seus sonhos, aspirações e dificuldades. É preciso aprender a colocar Deus diariamente no centro da família, para que a alegria seja uma característica real no seio do lar. Supliquemos diariamente a benção do Senhor! Pr. Ivay Pereira Araújo Ministério da Família - UNB PAZ "A Minha Paz Vos Dou" "Deixo-vos a paz, a minha paz vos dou; não vo-la dou como o mundo a dá. Não se turbe o vosso coração nem se atemorize." João 15:27 INTRODUÇÃO Guerras e conflitos tem feito parte da experiência humana e muitos esforços são feitos para se estabelecer a paz. Os desentendimentos podem se estabelecer entre nações, vizinhos, dentro de famílias e entre indivíduos. Em qualquer nível que o conflito aconteça, ele sempre causa tristeza e sofrimento, separação e morte. É para fugir dessas conseqüências que as pessoas buscam a paz. Mas como e onde ela pode ser encontrada? Segundo Jesus, há dois tipos de paz, que procedem de fontes diferentes. I. A PAZ QUE O MUNDO OFERECE O primeiro tipo de paz tem como fonte o mundo, e, em última instância, o príncipe deste mundo. É a paz imposta pelas armas no cenário da guerra fria; pode ser pelo predomínio das super potências sobre as demais nações; uma gangue impondo suas regras pela força, ou uma pessoa subjugando outra e reduzindo-a a coisa sem opinião. É a paz da ditadura, seja entre as nações, na sociedade ou no lar. Há também a paz efêmera que provém das drogas e do álcool, silenciando a consciência; as luzes da fama e do prazer, que duram algumas noites e depois se apagam. É a paz que tem origem na imposição do poder e no egoísmo. A guerra, os conflitos, as brigas têm sua origem exatamente nos mesmos itens: ambição de poder e egoísmo, em resumo: no pecado. Portanto, não podem ser a fonte da paz verdadeira e permanente. A tragédia do pecado entrou na experiência humana no Jardim do Éden, e sua primeira vítima foi a família. Os estilhaços gerados pelo conflito interno de Adão e Eva voaram para o exterior e atingiram um ao outro e seu relacionamento. O primeiro desentendimento estabeleceu-se dentro da relação segunda matrimonial:"Adão censurou a companheira pela insensatez em sair de seu lado". PP, 57. Foi capaz de acusar a esposa e a Deus pelo seu erro. Eva acusou a serpente e seu Criador. Este é o resultado do pecado. Quanta tragédia tem acontecido desde então! O lar, que deveria ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo e ter constantemente um ambiente de paz, deu lugar a verdadeiros campos de batalha. É na família que são encontradas as mais negras histórias de abuso, violência a assassinatos. II. A PAZ QUE VEM DE DEUS A paz, para ser verdadeira, precisa ter origem mais nobre que a imposição do poder ou satisfação egoísta de si mesmo. A paz que produz resultados benditos, duradouros, tem sua origem em Deus e é produzida pelo Espírito Santo na vida pessoal (Gálatas 5:22 e 23). A missão de Cristo neste mundo era começar a restauração exatamente por onde se iniciou a degradação. Seu ministério começou numa festa de casamento. O processo de restauração de paz na família e da família com Deus é tão vital que só é superado pela questão individual no processo da salvação. 1. ONDE TUDO COMEÇA "O coração da sociedade, da igreja e da nação é o lar. A felicidade da sociedade, o êxito da igreja, a prosperidade da nação, dependem das influências domésticas". CBV, 349. "Se se espera que a religião influencie a sociedade, deve ela influenciar primeiro o lar". LA, 317. As primeiras evidências do poder transformador da religião devem ser vistas na vida matrimonial e no relacionamento entre pais e filhos. É preocupante observar que a primeira e principal demonstração de conversão e prática do cristianismo seja tão medíocre dentro da igreja. Parece que é mais fácil viver o cristianismo fora das quatro paredes da casa. Assim como Cristo veio para erguer o ébrio da sarjeta, livrar o viciado das garras da droga, tornar pura a mente do pervertido, veio também para estabelecer a harmonia entre cônjuges incompatíveis e derrubar o muro existente entre gerações. "A medida do cristianismo é conferida pelo caráter da vida no lar. A graça de Cristo habilita quem a possui a tornar o lar um lugar feliz, cheio de paz e descanso". OC, 481. Ao olhar ao redor, na sociedade, podemos ver algumas famílias bem constituídas, harmoniosas mas que não praticam ativamente o cristianismo. O inverso, entretanto, é impossível: uma família se denominar cristã e viver em constante desentendimento, conflitos e agressões, sejam elas de que tipo for. 2. UM LUGAR DE TREINAMENTO Podemos dizer que o lar é uma escola preparatória para o céu, onde se testa a capacidade de convivência pacifica. "Se os membros da família não estiverem preparados para viver em paz aqui, não estarão preparados para viver na família que se reunirá em volta do grande trono branco. O pecado sempre traz trevas e servidão; mas fazer o que é correto trará paz e santa alegria". MM, 1992, 342. Construir a paz dentro da família, como fruto do Espírito nem sempre é fácil; vai além de nosso senso de justiça, das reivindicações pessoais, e às vezes contraria o egoísmo do coração e a vontade de exercer poder. Envolve perdoar e é maior que a lógica. Paulo diz que a paz de Deus vai além do entendimento. Filipenses 4:7. É um atributo de origem divina. 3. PRATICANDO A PAZ DE DEUS NA EXPERIÊNCIA FAMILIAR a) Ter uma consciência pura. Uma consciência culpada é fonte de muito estresse, vergonha, irritação, acusação e explosão de mau gênio. O conflito que se estabelece dentro de alguém que agasalha o pecado, extravasa em vários tipos de agressão aos que estão mais próximos dele. Alguns se isolam, outros "fogem" dos relacionamentos, outros acusam e atacam como se estivessem sempre ameaçados. Enquanto Davi escondeu o seu pecado esteve amargurado e mal humorado, mas quando confessou sua culpa, a felicidade e a paz com Deus voltaram, e ele viveu em paz consigo mesmo e com os outros à sua volta (Salmos 32:1-5). Isto exige confessar pecados a Deus e, às vezes, a alguém da família. O perdão restaura, tranqüiliza e capacita para uma boa convivência mesmo com pessoas difíceis. A paz com Deus e consigo mesmo é a primeira condição para se ter paz com todos. b) Aceitar o outro como ele é. Este é o primeiro passo para a transformação de alguém, e é assim que Deus age. Ele nos amou sendo nós ainda pecadores (Romanos 5:8). A aceitação é um dos primeiros requisitos para a vida harmônica no lar. A rejeição, mesmo que inconsciente, é algo muito doloroso. A idéia de mudar o outro por não aceitá-lo, pode estar presente na comparação que os pais fazem de um filho com outro, em querer "fabricar" o outro do próprio jeito ou impor o jeito de ser, na crítica, na manipulação. Isto só produz conflitos e distanciamento entre as pessoas. Aceitar não é necessariamente o mesmo que concordar, mas é respeitar o livre arbítrio dado por Deus ao ser humano, valorizando-o como indivíduo. c) Não impor sua própria vontade. "Manifestações de vontade própria destroem a paz e a felicidade do lar". LA, 107. E isto não deve ter lugar na família. Na solução do conflito entre Abraão e Ló manifestou-se a disposição do patriarca de dar a oportunidade ao outro. Nele, Deus apresenta um modelo para os relacionamentos inter e intra-familiares. É necessário desprendimento para agir desta forma. d) Suportar em amor. Algumas coisas como diferenças, manias, são difíceis de suportar num convívio tão próximo como o familiar. Facilmente se levantam conflitos por falta de tolerância com a maneira de ser do outro. Mas "é melhor suportar alegremente cada inconveniência do que perder a paz e o contentamento". LA, 156 Se suportar o outro já não é fácil, imagine amar... Só a presença do amor de Cristo, através do Espírito Santo, pode prevenir os ofensivos erros que tantas vezes amarguram o lar e destroem a paz. e) Manter a calma diante da ofensa. "A resposta branda desvia o furor (conflito)...". Provérbios 15:1. "Morder a língua", "encher a boca com água" ou atitudes semelhantes são boas sugestões. Orar por sabedoria para ser um pacificador deve ser uma constante na vida dos componentes da família. f) Não provocar. Com a convivência, os membros da família conhecem intimamente as preferências e gostos uns dos outros e sabem facilmente como irritar-se mutuamente. Fazer ou deixar de fazer algo para não provocar a ira dos filhos (Efésios 6:4), nem do cônjuge é a atitude correta. 4. NÃO EXIGIR DIREITOS. Muitas brigas começam com o marido ou a esposa, os pais ou os filhos, exigindo aquilo que lhes parece direito seu. Porém, "Mais bem-aventurada coisa é dar do que receber" disse Jesus (Atos 20:35). Isto não significa anular as necessidades pessoais. É seguir a regra do "dai e ser-vos-á dado..." (Lucas 6:38), provocando no outro uma resposta de amor ao ter suas necessidades satisfeitas. 5. AMAR INCONDICIONALMENTE É pela falta desse tipo de amor que a paz desaparece do lar. Somente uma verdadeira comunhão com a fonte deste amor, Deus, pode estabelecer a harmonia dentro do casamento, entre pais e filhos, irmãos e irmãs. "Onde o amor de Deus é nutrido na alma, haverá paz, haverá luz e alegria". LA, 19. CONCLUSÃO Aquele que prometeu nos dar a paz, quer ser hóspede em seu lar. Restaurar os relacionamentos rompidos, reconciliar as partes em conflito é a essência da salvação "... pois que Deus estava em Cristo reconciliando consigo o mundo, não imputando aos homens as suas transgressões; e nos encarregou da palavra da reconciliação" (II Coríntios 5:19). Aqueles que querem estar no lar do céu devem refletir o ambiente celestial no lar aqui na terra. Nenhuma discórdia haverá lá, portanto ela precisa ser eliminada aqui. Plena harmonia deve ser o objetivo a ser perseguido. Você e sua família estão trabalhando para isso? JESUS - o príncipe da paz é a solução para todos os conflitos e desentendimentos existentes na família. (Este é um momento propício para fazer um apelo e propor que os componentes da família se perdoem, caso haja algum conflito ou ressentimento entre eles. Dar alguns momentos para isso e que a paz seja restabelecida no lar). Pr. Celso Knöener Ministério da Família - ASP LONGANIMIDADE (Gálatas 5.22 e 23) I. INTRODUÇÃO Muitas vezes parece que as pessoas estão vivendo no limite da paciência, seja pela característica individual de ser ou não tolerante, pelo desânimo em relação às outras pessoas, ou pelas dificuldades da vida, quando parece que tudo está dando errado ou que sempre existe um problema ou dificuldade a ser enfrentada. O viver diário está rodeado de situações que nos fazem exercitar aquilo que a Bíblia chama de longanimidade. Será que um destes fatos já aconteceu com você? _A ingratidão de pessoas a quem você ajudou ou a quem Deus proveu uma bênção; _A insistência de pessoas em fazer coisas que nos desagradam ou que nos deixam irritados; _ O telefone para o qual você está ligando continua sempre ocupado, ou a resposta vem sempre da secretária eletrônica; _ O ônibus que você ia tomar acabou de passar e você está atrasado; _A fila que você está nunca diminui; _A pessoa que você espera está sempre atrasada; _ O aparelho que você comprou não funciona; _Você está com muita pressa e tem que andar atrás de uma pessoa que anda bem devagar; _Você vai tirar um dinheiro no caixa eletrônico e a máquina engole seu cartão; _Você está caminhando na rua, apressado para uma reunião e um carro joga água suja em sua roupa. Cada um de nós conhece as situações que nos irritam e provocam. A orientação bíblica é bem específica para estas situações: "Irai-vos e não pequeis; não se ponha o sol sobre a vossa ira, nem deis lugar ao diabo". (Efésios 4:26, 27). Podemos até ficar felizes sabendo que podemos nos irar. Não há pecado em irar-se, isto faz parte da natureza humana. O que não devemos fazer é deixar que esta ira se transforme em ódio. Não devemos alimentar este sentimento durante o tempo necessário para que se torne em questões pessoais e o inimigo possa atuar em nossa vida. A recomendação do apóstolo é que não permitamos que o sol se ponha sobre a nossa ira, para que nenhum de nós vá dormir ainda irado. Antes, devemos resolver o problema ou esquecê-lo. II. O QUE É LONGANIMIDADE? Segundo Neimar Marques Duarte, a palavra grega traduzida por Longanimidade também pode ser traduzida por paciência, resistência, consistência, firmeza e recusa em vingar a injustiça. Deus é apresentado como longânimo diversas vezes nas escrituras 11. Este item do fruto do Espírito deve nos levar a considerar os seguintes aspectos: Resistência e firmeza: A vida cristã exige firmeza, resistência e constância ao lado do bem. Aquele que só começa as coisas e as abandona após algum tempo não conseguirá concluir a carreira cristã nem alcançar o galardão. Paciência: Esta é uma virtude difícil de ser exercitada. É difícil manter a paciência em situações de conflito quando achamos ter a razão. Mas nestas horas devemos nos lembrar da forma que Deus nos trata. Quantas vezes caímos no mesmo erro vez após vez? E ainda assim Deus nos ama e nos perdoa. Recusa em vingar a injustiça: O maior exemplo neste sentido foi dado por Cristo na cruz, ao pedir ao Pai perdão para os que o matavam. Este mesmo exemplo deve ser seguido pelos seus seguidores diante da injustiça. Do grego koiné, "longanimidade" (makrothumia, em que "makros" é "grande", "longo" e "thumos" quer dizer "paixão", "sentimento") significa ser equilibrado em vez de ter pavio curto, ser demorado em irritar-se, ter boa vontade para com quem fere, sofrer por um longo tempo. No latim, longânimo significa ter ânimo longo. Segundo as orientações do Senhor Jesus em Mt 5.43-45, ser longânimo é amar os inimigos e orar por aqueles que nos perseguem a fim de nos tornarmos filhos do Pai Celeste e buscarmos ser perfeitos como Deus é perfeito. Esta virtude é geralmente atribuída a Deus, por sua habilidade de ser paciente e misericordioso, sem ter indignação diante da desobediência humana. O pecado provoca a ira de Deus, mas Ele não odeia o ser humano, pelo contrário, Ele enviou Seu Filho unigênito para que todo aquele que nEle crê não pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna Jo. 3:16. A atitude de Deus é bem diferente da ação humana quando diante de grosserias ou desobediência à Palavra de Deus. A exemplo disto temos a história relatada em Lucas 9.51-56, onde Tiago e João diante da falta de hospitalidade por parte dos samaritanos perguntaram: "Senhor, quer que mandemos descer fogo do céu para os consumir?" A orientação do longânimo Senhor Jesus foi: "Vocês não sabem de que espírito são vocês, pois o Filho do Homem não veio para destruir as almas dos homens, mas para salvá-las." A longanimidade de Deus é salvadora e nossa longanimidade também deve ter o objetivo de salvar outras pessoas, mesmo que elas não nos agradeçam. III. O QUE A BÍBLIA NOS ENSINA SOBRE LONGAMINIDADE _ 1. Em Provérbios aprendemos que o longânimo é grande em entendimento, mas o de ânimo precipitado exalta a loucura (Provérbios 14.29). _ 2. A discrição do homem o torna longânimo e sua glória é perdoar as injúrias (Provérbios 19.11). _ 3. Melhor é o longânimo do que o herói da guerra, e o que domina o seu espírito, do que o que toma uma cidade (Provérbios 16.32). _ 4. O homem impulsivo suscita contendas mas o longânimo, por ser sábio, apazigua a luta (Provérbios 15.18). Ser longânimo, reconheçamos, é agir com amor, pois o amor tudo suporta, embora o conselho bíblico é que devemos pregar a Palavra seja em momento oportuno ou não. Devemos corrigir, repreender, exortar com longaminidade e doutrina (2 Timóteo 4.2). Devemos ter em vista que nosso trabalho deve ser feito de maneira sóbria, consciente e suportando as aflições a fim de cumprirmos cabalmente nosso ministério (v.5). _ 5. Moisés define o caráter longânimo de Deus nos seguintes termos: O Senhor é longânimo e grande em misericórdia, que perdoa a iniqüidade e a transgressão, ainda que não inocenta o culpado, e visita a iniqüidade dos pais nos filhos até à terceira e quarta gerações (Números 14.18). A grandeza do caráter de Deus está em Sua misericórdia pois Ele espera pacientemente que busquemos o seu perdão e Ele está disposto a nos perdoar, seja qual for a dimensão de nossa culpa. Também nisso Ele é nosso modelo. Embora seja longânimo, não podemos esquecer que o Senhor também é justiça. Ele não pode perdoar os que não querem ser perdoados; Ele não obrigará que haja mudança na vida daquele que quiser viver na iniqüidade. As ações de julgar, condenar ou absolver, pertencem a Deus e muitas vezes, queremos imitá-Lo no que diz respeito ao Seu juízo, porém nos recusamos a imitá-Lo no que devemos: em Sua longanimidade, pois Ele é misericordioso e compassivo; longânimo e tremendamente benigno (Salmos 103:8). _ 6. Quem é longânimo herdará as promessas de Deus. Assim como Abraão esperou com paciência e obteve as bênçãos prometidas, aqueles que exercitarem a logaminidade, também serão participantes das bênçãos de Deus (Hb.6:12). _ 7. Também devemos, com toda a humildade e mansidão, com longanimidade, suportar uns aos outros em amor (Efésios 4:2). IV. COMO EXERCITAR A LONGANIMIDADE _ Reconhecer que fomos salvos por causa da longanimidade do Senhor. O apóstolo Paulo nos recorda precisamente a razão por que fomos alcançados por Deus: "Ou desprezas a riqueza da sua bondade, tolerância e longanimidade, ignorando que a bondade de Deus é que te conduz ao arrependimento?" (Romanos 2.4). Pedro ensina que foi a longanimidade dEle que nos salvou (2 Pedro 3.15). Ele é longânimo para com o ser humano para que nenhuma de suas criações se perca (2 Pedro 3.9). _ Devemos ter convicção que a longanimidade é fruto do Espírito Santo, portanto é a atuação do Espírito de Deus em nós. A longanimidade é contra a nossa natureza e a menos que o Espírito Santo esteja habitando em nossa vida, nossas obras serão: prostituição, impureza, lascívia, idolatria, feitiçarias, inimizades, ciúmes, iras, discórdias, dissenções, facções, invejas, bebedices, glutonarias, e coisas semelhantes a estas (Gálatas 5.19,20). _ Devemos ser modelos de longanimidade como Paulo nos orienta: "Mas, por esta mesma razão, me foi concedida misericórdia, para que, em mim, o principal, evidenciasse Jesus Cristo a sua completa longanimidade, e servisse eu de modelo a quantos hão de crer nele para a vida eterna" (1 Timóteo 1.16). V. CONCLUSÃO Busquemos o poder do Espírito Santo em nossa vida, e através dEle produziremos Seus frutos. Mediante a fé e a oração Deus nos capacitará para a missão que nos foi proposta. Ele nos ensinará a viver em longanimidade. Prof. José Aparecido Oliveira Diretor do Instituto Adventista Brasil Central BONDADE A Chave que Abre Corações I. INTRODUÇÃO Texto: Gálatas 5:22 "Mas o fruto do Espírito é: amor, alegria, paz, longanimidade, benignidade, bondade, fidelidade." Comentário: O fruto do Espírito é a manifestação dos atributos do caráter de Deus na vida dos crentes regenerados. A maior evidência de que estamos em Cristo, é o fruto que produzimos (Mat. 12:33). A bondade é uma virtude positiva do coração, um fruto do Espírito Santo, que fala a favor do cristão que: 1. Por obra e poder do Espírito Santo, experimentou o novo nascimento (João 3:5); e "... andeis de modo digno..." no contexto de: "de modo digno da vocação a que fostes chamados" - (Ef. 4:1). 2. Foi selado pelo Espírito Santo e desfruta da salvação em Cristo (Ef. 1:13, 14; 4:30). 3. Vive segundo o Espírito Santo (Rom. 8:9) e produz muitos frutos (João 15:5). Os frutos do Espírito Santo (Ef. 5:9). Efésios 4:32 "Antes sede uns para com os outros benignos, compassivos, perdoando-vos uns aos outros, como também Deus em Cristo vos perdoou." Comentário: "Sede bondosos", em outras palavras, "benignos" e gentis "uns para com os outros". 1. A simples amabilidade ou gentileza é uma das características positivas e mais profundas que fala em favor do cristão. A benignidade é o oposto da malícia (Ef. 4:31). 2. A bondade é a expressão de um coração transformado - evidência de que estamos em Cristo. S. Paulo exorta os cristãos a manifestá-la, especialmente, de maneira prática e com maior freqüência "uns aos outros". "Sede, pois, imitadores de Deus" - (Ef. 5:1) 1. O apóstolo apresenta a seguir o exemplo de Deus, de maneira especial, para os que já estão desfrutando da salvação e vivem em novidade de vida "como filhos amados". 2. Como cristãos, somos chamados a ser imitadores de Deus, pois Ele é o modelo, o ideal que devemos imitar em tudo: ética, sofrimento, obediência, trabalho, oração e sobretudo bondade. Por isso, nos admoesta a "andar em amor". 3. Nossa vida mostra quem somos. Por isso necessitamos tomar tempo para sentar aos pés de Jesus e, através da contemplação, sermos transformados à Sua semelhança. II.CONCEITOS DE BONDADE Segundo o Dicionário (Aurélio): bondade ou caráter de bom - boa ação. Segundo o Espírito de Profecia: "... mas a verdade e a bondade são propriedades do puro amor" - O Lar Adventista, pág. 195. A Bíblia, mesmo que não a define, ilustra: "Revesti-vos, pois, como eleitos de Deus, santos e amados, de ternos afetos de misericórdia, de bondade, de humildade, de mansidão, de longanimidade" - (Col. 3:12). III. A BONDADE DEVE SER A LEI DO LAR 1. O LAR QUE DEUS DESEJA VER a. Um lar onde reina a paz, o respeito e a cortesia. "Cultivai simpatia por outros. Deixai que a alegria, a bondade e o amor inundem o lar" - O Lar Adventista, pág. 433. b. Um lugar onde Jesus seja o hóspede principal. "Deixai que Jesus tome posse de vosso espírito, de vosso coração e afeições; e trabalhai como Cristo trabalhou, cumprindo conscienciosamente os deveres do lar, pequenos atos de abnegação e obras de bondade..." – O Lar Adventista, pág. 297. c. Um lugar onde se expressem as afeições. "O lar deve ser tudo quanto está implícito na Palavra. Deve ser um pequeno Céu na Terra, um lugar onde se cultivem as afeições em vez de serem estudadamente reprimidas" - O Lar Adventista, pág. 15. 2. AS COISAS QUE DEUS DESEJA OUVIR NO LAR a. "Sede agradáveis no lar. Reprimi toda a palavra que despertaria um temperamento não santificado. 'Pais, não provoqueis a ira a vossos filhos'" - Orientação da Criança, pág. 259. b. "Sede agradáveis. Nunca pronuncieis palavras altas, iradas. Ao governá- los e discipliná-los, sede firmes, mas bondosos" - Orientação da Criança, 259, 260. c. "Não saia da vossa boca nenhuma palavra torpe, e, sim, unicamente a que for boa para edificação, conforme a necessidade, e assim transmita graça aos que ouvem. ... Longe de vós toda a amargura, e cólera, e ira, e gritaria, e blasfêmia, e bem assim toda a malícia" - (Efésios 4: 29-32). 3. O LAR NO QUAL DEUS DESEJA ESTAR a. "Mútua bondade e paciência farão do lar um paraíso e atrairão santos anjos para o círculo da família; mas eles fugirão da casa onde há palavras desagradáveis, rixas e atritos. Ausência de bondade, queixumes e ira expulsam Jesus do lar" - O Lar Adventista, pág. 422. b. "Religião é amor, e o lar cristão é aquele onde o amor reina e encontra expressão em palavras e atos de solícita bondade e gentil cortesia" - LA, pág. 255. c."O mais agradável símbolo do Céu é um lar presidido pelo Espírito do Senhor" - LA, pág. 15. d."O lar se torna então como um Éden de bem-aventurança; a família, um belo símbolo da família no Céu" - LA, pág. 28. IV. A BONDADE: A CHAVE QUE ABRE OS CORAÇÕES 1. UMA FAMÍLIAABRANGENTE E TRANSFORMADORA a. Um argumento irrebatível "É grandemente necessária a religião no lar, e nossas palavras aí devem ser de um justo caráter, ou nossos testemunhos na igreja de nada valerão. A menos que manifesteis mansidão, bondade e cortesia no lar, vossa religião será vã. Se houvesse mais genuína religião doméstica, mais poder haveria na igreja" - LA, pág. 319. b. Muitos são ganhos pelo amor e bondade. "Fervorosos e perseverantes esforços devem ser feitos pela salvação daqueles em cujo coração se despertou interesse. "Muitos só podem ser alcançados mediante atos de desinteressada bondade. Supram-se primeiro suas necessidades materiais. Ao verem as demonstrações de amor abnegado de nossa parte, mais fácil lhes será crer no amor de Cristo" - Evangelismo, pág. 545. c. A bondade é a chave de um evangelismo mais amplo. "Se nos humilhássemos perante Deus, e fôssemos bondosos e corteses e compassivos e piedosos, haveria uma centena de conversões à verdade onde agora há apenas uma" - Beneficência Social, pág. 86. ILUSTRAÇÃO O QUE AS PESSOAS TÊM VISTO EM SUA CASA? Texto: Isaías 39: 1-8. a. O que vêem as pessoas que passam pela porta da sua casa? O que ouvem os que entram em sua casa? Que espécie de espírito circula em sua residência? Sente-se o aroma da oração? Sente-se a bondade, a cortesia e o respeito? A pessoa que visita o seu lar, sai pensando que é Jesus que o preside? b. Deus deseja que os lares cristãos sejam "um pequeno céu" e um "símbolo da família celestial". c. "Que a bondade seja a lei do lar e da escola" - Orientação da Criança, pág. 259. A Oração de um Pai. "Ajuda-me para que eu possa ser bondoso, misericordioso, brando e perdoador. Ajuda-me a ser um verdadeiro laço de união no meu lar e a representar a outros o caráter de Cristo" - O Lar Adventista, pág. 215. APELO Qual será a sua oração? "Cristo nos diz que religião pura é o exercício da piedade, simpatia e amor no lar, na igreja e no mundo" Beneficência Social, pág. 35. Pr. Mário Zurita Ministério da Família - União Boliviana FIDELIDADE Mas o fruto do Espírito é... Fidelidade... Gál 5:22. Introdução: Uma das virtudes que compõem o fruto que o Espírito Santo produz em nós é a fidelidade; hoje vamos analisar este aspecto dentro do relacionamento familiar. Há muitas definições para a palavra fidelidade, porém uma me chama a atenção. "Fidelidade é a qualidade da bússola; não importa o tamanho da tempestade que abate o navio, ela sempre será fiel ao pólo". Partindo desta idéia vamos analisar o texto abaixo que demonstra que o inimigo não tem mudado seus métodos para afetar esta instituição sagrada que é a família. "Pela fé, Noé, divinamente instruído acerca de acontecimentos que ainda não se viam e sendo temente a Deus, preparou uma arca para a salvação de sua família; pela qual condenou o mundo e se tornou herdeiro de justiça que vem da fé". Heb 11:7. Por determinação do Senhor o mundo seria destruído, contudo havia um plano para salvar os filhos de Deus: a arca. Todos quantos fossem tementes a Deus poderiam nela se abrigar e estariam salvos da condenação que abateria o mundo. Dentre os vários motivos para se construir a arca há um que se destaca; "Noé preparou uma arca para salvação de sua família". O mundo necessita hoje de "Noés modernos", para a salvação da família. I. O mundo, nos dias de Noé. Os homens excluíram a Deus de seu conhecimento, e adoraram as criaturas de sua própria imaginação e, como resultado, tornaram-se mais e mais desprezíveis. Os adoradores de deuses falsos vestiram suas divindades com atributos e paixões humanas, e assim sua norma de caráter se degradou à semelhança da humanidade pecadora. Corromperam-se, conseqüentemente. A poligamia fora logo introduzida, contrária às disposições divinas dadas no princípio. Nem a relação do casamento nem os direitos de propriedade eram respeitados. Quem quer que cobiçasse as mulheres ou as posses de seu próximo, tomava-as pela força, e os homens exultavam com suas ações de violência. O mundo se achava arregimentado contra a justiça de Deus e Suas leis, e Noé era considerado um fanático. Manifestavam seu desprezo pela advertência de Deus, fazendo exatamente como haviam feito antes que fosse apregoada. Continuaram com suas festas e banquetes de glutonaria; comiam e bebiam, plantavam e edificavam, fazendo seus planos com referência às vantagens que esperavam adquirir no futuro; e mais longe foram eles em impiedade, em desatenção arrogante às ordens de Deus, a fim de testemunharem que não tinham medo do Ser infinito. II. O mundo, nos dias de hoje. Os pecados que atraíram a vingança sobre o mundo antediluviano ainda existem hoje. O temor de Deus baniu-se do coração dos homens, e Sua lei é tratada com indiferença e desprezo. A grande mundanidade daquela geração é igualada pela geração que vive hoje. Era-lhes lícito casarem. O matrimônio estava dentro da ordem determinada por Deus; foi uma das primeiras instituições que Ele estabeleceu. Deu instruções especiais concernentes a esta ordenança, revestindo-a de santidade e beleza; estas instruções, porém, foram esquecidas, o casamento foi pervertido, e feito com que servisse às paixões. Uma idêntica condição de coisas existe hoje. Aquilo que em si mesmo é lícito, é levado ao excesso. O apetite é satisfeito sem restrições. Professos seguidores de Cristo estão hoje comendo e bebendo com os ímpios, enquanto seus nomes permanecem nos honrados registros da igreja. A intemperança embota as faculdades morais e espirituais, e prepara o caminho para a satisfação das más paixões. Multidões não se sentem sob qualquer obrigação moral de reprimirem seus desejos sensuais, e tornam-se escravos da luxúria. Os homens estão vivendo para os prazeres dos sentidos, para este mundo e para esta vida unicamente. A extravagância invade todas as rodas da sociedade. A integridade é sacrificada pelo luxo e ostentação. Aqueles que se apressam em se fazerem ricos pervertem a justiça e oprimem os pobres; e "corpos" e "almas de homens" ainda são comprados e vendidos. O quadro que a Inspiração nos deu do mundo antediluviano representa mui verdadeiramente a condição a que rapidamente a sociedade moderna caminha. III. Um dos resultados da degradação moral em nossos dias. Infidelidade para com a família. a) Violação das leis do casamento _ Hoje, em 76% dos casamentos ele ou ela já adulteraram pelo menos uma vez. _ O marido negligencia a manutenção do lar. _ A mulher negligencia os deveres do lar. b) Atitude de indiferença, para com o (a) companheiro (a). _ Falta de interesse para um diálogo. O mundo hoje pratica diálogo assim: _ 7% através da palavra _ 38% pelo tom de voz _ 55% pelo gesto e feição do rosto _ Falta de atenção pessoal - os cônjuges não se importam em tirar tempo para carinho, para juntos relembrarem datas especiais. _ Falta de preocupação com a necessidade do companheiro. c) Atitudes de Egoísmo _ Falta de compreensão: somos criados de maneiras diferentes, possuímos hábitos diferentes, culturas diferentes, temperamentos diferentes, e, às vezes, faltamos com a compreensão para um bom relacionamento. _ Falta de capacidade para perdoar: todos nós cometemos erros. Às vezes por ignorância, às vezes, por querer. O perdão é essencial no relacionamento. _ Falta de tolerância: É necessário compreender os limites do companheiro(a), usar de paciência, não exigir demais. _ "Os anjos de Deus visitarão com freqüência o lar em que a vontade de Deus domina" (O Lar Adventista, p.31). Deus se coloca à nossa disposição, buscá-lo é nosso dever. IV. Noé prepara uma arca. Deus deu a Noé as dimensões exatas da arca, e instruções explícitas com relação à sua construção em todos os pormenores. A sabedoria humana não poderia ter concebido uma estrutura de tão grande resistência e durabilidade. A edificação desta imensa arca foi uma operação lenta, trabalhosa. Devido ao grande tamanho das árvores, e à natureza da madeira, muito mais trabalho era então exigido do que hoje para se preparar a madeira, mesmo com a força maior que possuíam os homens. Mas Noé permanecia semelhante a uma rocha em meio da tempestade. Rodeado pelo desdém e ridículo popular, distinguia-se por sua santa integridade e fidelidade inabalável. V. Construindo uma arca no mundo moderno. Podemos colocar o aspecto da fidelidade como base para se construir a arca. Ter consciência e robustecer o valor da fidelidade é uma necessidade que nos apressa em benefício de nós mesmos, da família e da sociedade inteira. A fidelidade é o íntimo compromisso de cultivar, proteger e enriquecer a relação com outra pessoa e com ela mesma, por respeito à sua dignidade e integridade, garantindo uma relação estável em um ambiente seguro e confiável, que favorece o desenvolvimento integral e harmônico das pessoas. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, a fidelidade é anterior à própria relação; devemos conhecer e descobrir realmente o que buscamos e o que estamos dispostos a dar em uma relação. A fidelidade não é somente a emoção e o gosto de estar com uma pessoa, é a luta por deixar de pensar unicamente em benefício próprio; é encontrar nos defeitos e qualidades de ambos a oportunidade de serem melhores e assim levarem uma vida feliz. A primeira instituição criada por Deus foi o casamento. "Deus ordenou que homens e mulheres se unissem em santo matrimônio, fossem reconhecidos como membros da família celestial." (O Lar Adventista, p. 99). A família não só é a base da sociedade, mas da igreja também. Fidelidade no casamento significa fidelidade a Deus e a Seus princípios. Quebrar os votos do matrimônio é quebrar votos feitos a Deus. Alguns o fazem sem nem sequer sentir remorso por essa atitude. Conclusão: Como nos dias de Noé, Deus tem hoje instruções precisas para a proteção da família. "Sem Mim", disse Jesus, "nada podeis fazer" - João 15:5. Quanto mais perto de Jesus estiver o, mais perto estarão um do outro. Noé poderia ter construído em poucos anos a arca, mas para construir algo forte e seguro levou 120 anos. A fidelidade é um valor fundamental, não é necessário sofrer a infidelidade do casal para entender que este é um valor fundamental. Vale a pena repetir: Mas Noé permanecia semelhante a uma rocha em meio da tempestade. Rodeado pelo desdém e ridículo popular, distinguia-se por sua santa integridade e fidelidade inabalável. Pr. Ivan Canhadas Ministério da Família - UCB MANSIDÃO Texto: Gálatas 5: 22-23 Introdução: Hoje falaremos sobre um dos elementos que compõem o fruto do Espírito. Digo isto porque ao ler a Escritura, Paulo menciona "O fruto do Espírito ..." não fala de "Os frutos do Espírito...". A mansidão é uma qualidade importantíssima que deve ser cultivada em nosso caráter, porque em conjunto com as outras características mencionadas, harmoniza-se com o todo que conhecemos como o Fruto do Espírito. O que é mansidão? Como defini-la? Qual é a fonte dessa virtude, e como se manifesta na vida de um cristão? De que maneira podemos levá-la a ação? Qual será a recompensa que receberão aqueles que aprendem a mansidão? O dicionário Aurélio define mansidão assim: MANSIDÃO: "Qualidade ou estado de manso. Índole ou procedimento pacífico de quem é manso, brandura. Serenidade, tranqüilidade, calma." A humildade e a mansidão são sinais de superioridade e fortaleza; o orgulho e a susceptibilidade são sinais de pequenez e fraqueza. Os maiores benfeitores da humanidade foram humildes e mansos, tais como: Mahatma Ghandi e Martin Luther King; mas, sem dúvida alguma, o principal foi Jesus de Nazaré. A. NATUREZA É FONTE DA MANSIDÃO A Palavra de Deus nos revela claramente que a fonte da mansidão é nosso Senhor Jesus, isto é, o próprio Deus. Mateus 11:29 - "... aprendei de mim, porque sou manso e humilde de coração." Foi Jesus que em seu memorável sermão da montanha mostrou que uma das bem-aventuranças era, precisamente, a mansidão. Mateus 5:5 - "Bem-aventurados os mansos..."A palavra grega traduzida significa "aprazível, humilde, ameno". Cristo foi um homem aprazível, humilde e agradável com as pessoas. Por isso nos convida a imitar Seu exemplo. Um dos exemplos inesquecíveis de um homem manso, depois da pessoa de Jesus, encontra-se no Antigo Testamento no livro de Números 12:3. Moisés, é citado como um dos homens mais mansos que havia sobre a terra. Como ele chegou a cultivar esta virtude? Nasceu com ela? Ou a adquiriu durante sua vida? A vida de Moisés pode ser dividida em três partes de 40 anos cada uma: _ Do nascimento até o momento em que matou o egípcio - Atos 7:21-23. _ Da fuga do Egito até o encontro com Deus na sarça - Atos 7:30. _ Do chamado para livrar Israel do Egito até sua morte - Deuteronômio 34:7. Ao repassar sua vida, percebemos que enquanto esteve no Egito, Moisés não tinha nada de manso nem de humilde; ao contrário, mesmo sabendo que era um israelita, pensava que Deus o havia colocado ali para que com seus próprios meios planos pudesse ajudar seu povo. Atos 7:22: "E Moisés foi educado ... e era poderoso em palavras e obras." Moisés pensava que com o conhecimento militar adquirido e usando a estratégia humana, poderia libertar seu povo; foi assim que não duvidou em pegar o punhal e matar o egípcio que maltratava a um israelita – Êxodo 2:11, 12. Este crime lhe obrigou a fugir do Egito e durante 40 anos viveu no deserto como pastor de ovelhas em Mídia, esquecendo tudo o que havia aprendido e, aprendendo a grande lição de HUMILDADE ou MANSIDÃO que Deus desejava gravar em seu coração para usá-lo como um instrumento escolhido. Foi isto o que o Senhor avaliou quando lhe apareceu na sarça ardente. Êxodo 3:11: "Quem sou eu para ir a Faraó ...?" Esta foi a resposta de Moisés diante do chamado do Senhor para ir ao Egito e libertar Seu povo. Quarenta anos antes, Moisés era capaz e confiava em si mesmo. Quarenta anos depois, olhando para si mesmo, considerava-se insignificante para realizar uma tarefa como essa. Era precisamente essa qualidade que agora possuía, que Deus buscava nele para confiar-lhe a tarefa. Daí em diante, Moisés viveu dependendo de Deus, e durante outros quarenta anos guiou, com paciência e MANSIDÃO, a um povo de dura cerviz. Por essa razão o Senhor disse que não havia outro homem mais manso do que ele em toda a terra. Moisés aprendeu a ser manso com Deus. B. MANSIDÃO X EXALTAÇÃO Jesus revelou acerca dos que se exaltam, o seguinte: Lucas 14:11. O espírito de exaltação própria é de Satanás: Isaías 14: 12-14; Ezequiel 28:17. O espírito de mansidão ou humildade é de Cristo: Filipenses 2: 5-8. Cristo ilustrou a verdadeira humildade ou mansidão com o exemplo de uma criança. Mateus 18: 2-4. A mansidão ou humildade é a "liberdade do orgulho e da arrogância", é a modéstia de espírito, uma modesta estimação dos próprios méritos. "A humildade é como uma árvore que quando estende sua raiz mais profundamente na terra, cresce mais alta, se estende, fortalece e dura mais. Quanto mais profunda esteja a raiz, mas se assemelha a um nervo de aço" (Bispo Taylor). Características da Mansidão em Ação _ 1. Considera os demais como superiores a si mesmo (Filipenses 2:3). _ 2. Proclama a verdade com força, mas sem se alterar (1 Pedro 3:15). _ 3. Admoesta com amor e não com espírito de condenação (Gálatas 6:1). _ 4. É o verdadeiro adorno da vida cristã (1 Pedro 3:3-4). Esta instrução é aplicada com a mesma força aos homens que professam piedade. É a exibição desnecessária de vestimentas e enfeites exteriores que Pedro condena. Deus deseja os ornamentos interiores, do coração e da vida, antes que os exteriores, pelos quais, freqüentemente, as pessoas buscam ser vistas pelos homens. _ 5. Busca a Deus permanentemente (Sofonias 2:3). O fato de que os mansos sejam exortados a buscar mansidão demonstra que eles ainda devem desenvolver e cultivar a mansidão e que a santificação ou a formação de um caráter perfeito é uma obra progressiva. C. A RECOMPENSA DOS MANSOS A mansidão ou humildade verdadeira traz resultados diretos enquanto ainda vivemos nesta terra. Uma pessoa mansa de espírito, geralmente cultiva boas relações humanas; é uma pessoa disposta a escutar os outros e corrigir os próprios erros. Uma pessoa mansa é boa conciliadora e sempre gera um ambiente agradável de paz e harmonia. Quando olhamos para Jesus, o exemplo máximo de mansidão, podemos notar o quanto as pessoas anelavam estar ao Seu lado. Mas, acima de todas as coisas, a mansidão leva à recompensa eterna. A Bíblia diz que os mansos: _ 1 Pedro 5:6 - Serão exaltados pelo Senhor. _ Salmo 149:4 - Serão adornados com a Salvação _ Salmo 37:10, 11 - Receberão a terra por herança. Conclusão: Não nos esqueçamos que a mansidão é cultivada por meio de um relacionamento permanente de comunhão com Deus, porque Ele é a fonte de mansidão e verdadeira humildade. Somos chamados a deixar que o Espírito Santo opere em nossa vida. Ele, então, produzirá em nós seu fruto maravilhoso, incluindo a mansidão, que tanto bem faria à nossa sociedade. Pr. Leonardo Gajardo Ministério da Família União Chilena DOMÍNIO PRÓPRIO "Não vos embriagueis com vinho, mas enchei-vos do Espírito"- Ef. 5:18. "Mas o fruto do Espírito é: Amor, Alegria, Paz, Longanimidade, Bondade, Fidelidade, Mansidão, Domínio Próprio..." Gal. 5: 22, 23. Introdução: Ao olharmos a história do mundo e procurar um homem como exemplo de temperança, de equilibrada prudência e moderação, o primeiro nome que surge em nossa mente é o de Daniel. "Resolveu Daniel, firmemente, não contaminar-se com as finas iguarias do rei, nem com o vinho que ele bebia..." Dan. 1: 8. Só um homem que tinha o Espírito de Deus (Dan. 5:11) poderia de forma tão determinada, evidenciar esse tão importante fruto do Espírito: O DOMÍNIO PRÓPRIO. Entre tantas ações resultantes dessa vida comedida e renomada têmpera, Daniel ocupou sucessivamente os principais postos governamentais nos reinados de Nabucodonosor, Belsazar e Dario. E se procurarmos um homem que teve uma vida desregrada, sem autocontrole, nos lembramos imediatamente de Alexandre, o Grande. Ele conquistou o mundo, mas não dominou a si próprio - morreu com apenas 33 anos, "vítima de intemperança." I. DOMÍNIO PRÓPRIO - QUAL É A SUAABRANGÊNCIA? Nos dois exemplos mencionados, podemos sentir a grande diferença entre duas pessoas: Uma vida que foi um exemplo de comunhão com Deus, movida pelo poder do Espírito Santo, que resultou em honra ao nome de Deus. E outra que viveu em função de si mesmo, tanto na desmedida embriaguez como nas conquistas territoriais, para sua própria honra. E foi uma desonra ao nome de Deus. O Domínio Próprio vai além de evitar bebidas embriagantes e moderar o apetite. Significa moderação em todas as coisas e domínio completo de cada paixão, excluindo os excessos de toda espécie. Paulo diz: "Portanto quer comais, quer bebais, ou façais outra coisa qualquer, fazei tudo para a glória de Deus" I Cor. 10: 31. Quando é dito "ou façais outra coisa qualquer," podemos entender que a abrangência do Domínio Próprio, é para todos os sábado aspectos do nosso viver. "Deve ser ensinada e praticada a temperança em todas as coisas da vida." Counsels on Diet and Food, pág. 44. Em I Cor. 7: 9, Paulo fala sobre o controle do impulso sexual, já no capítulo 9: 25, do mesmo livro, refere-se a toda forma de luta e autocontrole, autodisciplina que o atleta precisa exercer, para ser bem sucedido em sua tentativa de obter a coroa da vitória. Para que o cristão seja vitorioso e alcance sua coroa eterna na luta contra o mal, precisa de muito equilíbrio e Domínio Próprio. Mas isso só pode ocorrer com a ajuda do Espírito Santo. Porque sem a ajuda desse poder em nossa vida, isso é simplesmente impossível. "Maior é aquele que se domina, do que aquele que conquista uma cidade." Pv. 16: 32. Se permitirmos que o Espírito Santo nos auxilie a subjugar o egoísmo, desenvolveremos a cada dia o Domínio Próprio e assim conquistaremos a Cidade Eterna. II. DOMÍNIO PRÓPRIO - CONSELHOS INSPIRADOS Conselhos às Mães: "A reforma deve começar com a mãe, antes do nascimento dos filhos..." Signs of the Times, 13 de setembro de 1910. "Se assim for, então a primeira lição a lhes ser ensinada, é a do domínio próprio..." Pacifc Health Journal, maio de 1890. "Antes de terem um ano de idade, ouvem e compreendem os pequenos o que se diz a seu respeito, e sabem até que ponto serão tolerados. Mães, deveis ensinar vossos filhos a ceder a vossa vontade." Signs of the Time, 16 de março de 1891. "Ela (a mãe) tem de segurar firme as rédeas do domínio próprio, pois do contrário sairão de seus lábios palavras de impaciência... mas uma oração silenciosa... acalma-lhe os nervos, e ela volta a controlar-se revelando dignidade." Lar Adventista, pág. 242. Conselhos aos Pais: "Os filhos imitam os pais; deve-se, portanto, tomar muito cuidado para lhes dar modelos corretos. Os pais que são bondosos e delicados em casa, ao mesmo tempo que são firmes e decididos, verão os mesmos traços manifestar-se nos filhos." Testemonies, Vol. 5, pág. 319. "Pais, cada vez que perdeis o domínio próprio e falais e agis impacientemente, pecais contra Deus. O anjo relator escreve toda a palavra impaciente e descuidada pronunciada diante deles negligentemente ou por brincadeira." Signs of the Times, 10 de abril de 1880. Oração de um Pai: "Ajuda-me para que eu possa ser bondoso, misericordioso, brando e perdoador. Ajuda-me a ser um verdadeiro laço de união no meu lar e a representar a outros o caráter de Cristo." Carta 105, de 1893. Domínio Próprio no comer, beber e trabalhar: "A temperança no comer, no beber, no dormir e no vestir, é um dos grandiosos princípios da vida religiosa." Testemonies, vol. 6, pág. 375. "Os que comem e trabalham com intemperança e irracionalmente, falam e agem irracionalmente. Não é necessário beber bebidas alcoólicas para ser intemperante. O pecado de comer com intemperança - comer com muita freqüência, em demasia, e alimentos extravagantes e nada saudáveis - destrói a ação sadia dos órgãos digestivos, afeta o cérebro e perverte o juízo, impedindo o pensamento e a ação racionais, calmos e sadios." Christian Temperance and Bible Hygiene, pág. 155. "Em nove entre dez casos há mais perigo de comer demais do que de menos... Julgam que se o alimento é saudável, podem comer tanto quanto queiram. Este é um grande engano." Manuscrito 1, 1876. "Em regra, não deve o trabalho do dia, ser prolongado noite adentro..." Counsels on Health, pág. 99 III. DOMÍNIO PRÓPRIO NO RELACIONAMENTO FAMILIAR No relacionamento familiar, precisamos cuidar para não pecar nesse tão importante Fruto do Espírito, que é o Domínio Próprio. Quantas vezes pecamos por falta de paciência, por sermos descorteses com o cônjuge, ásperos no tom de voz e grosseiros com os filhos. Somos tão gentis com as às pessoas no trabalho, na igreja e com todas as pessoas com quem nos relacionamos no dia a dia, mas somos tão indelicados e ríspidos com as pessoas que nos querem bem, que nos servem e a quem nós tanto amamos... Muita cautela precisa ser tomada ao tratarmos de assuntos que estão nos magoando e dificultando o relacionamento com o nosso cônjuge e filhos. Se estivermos nervosos e com o espírito agitado, o melhor que se pode fazer é esperar e escolher um momento e um lugar apropriado para os devidos acertos. Se for uma situação bastante delicada, planeje, em oração, uma conversa pensando nos argumentos e até mesmo nas palavras mais apropriadas. E assim, com ajuda do Espírito Santo, o problema será solucionado de forma positiva sem maior gravidade. Assuntos assim, nunca devem ser tratados no horário das refeições. "Qualquer coisa que perturbe a digestão, que ocasione uma indevida excitação mental, ou de qualquer maneira enfraqueça o organismo, alterando o equilíbrio das faculdades mentais e físicas, debilita o domínio do espírito sobre o corpo e assim propende para a intemperança." Educação, págs. 202 e 203. Uma coisa muito boa da vida é comer coisas gostosas junto das pessoas que a gente gosta e claro, sem brigas. IV. DOMÍNIO PRÓPRIO - CADA UM PRIORIZANDO O OUTRO O lar feliz e estabilizado é aquele onde todos os componentes da família: cônjuges, pais, filhos e irmãos estejam dispostos a fazer qualquer sacrifício para ver o outro feliz. Ilustração: Um pai ganhou um cacho de uvas e, ao invés de chupá-lo, decidiu levá-lo para a filhinha caçula. Ela ficou muito feliz e quando se preparava para usufruir aquela delícia, lembrou que o irmãozinho ia chegar da escola e que ficaria muito feliz se ela desse aquele cacho de uvas para ele. Ao receber o presente, o irmãozinho sentou-se e já ia saborear as uvas, quando lembrou o quanto a mamãe gostava de uvas. A mãe recebeu aquela dádiva com muita alegria, mas decidiu que presentearia o esposo com aquele cacho de uvas. Quão surpreso ficou o esposo ao receber aquilo que ele próprio havia dado para sua filhinha. E ao entender todo o desenrolar da história, aquela família se reuniu em torno de uma mesa e todos participaram daquele delicioso cacho de uvas. Esse é um verdadeiro exemplo de um amor sacrifical. Cada um se sacrificando em função do outro. Cada um deve estar disposto a sufocar seus caprichos, seus desejos para ver o outro bem. Esse, sem dúvida, é o exemplo de uma família feliz e estável. CONCLUSÃO: O Domínio Próprio é um fator determinante para se ter sucesso em todos os segmentos da vida. _ Na vida profissional, estudantil, religiosa e familiar. _ Quando todos no lar estão dispostos a se sacrificar em busca da harmonia, da paz e da felicidade na família, todos os pontos acima mencionados são fortalecidos. O lar é a base para a formação do Domínio Próprio, e em decorrência disso deve o bem estar alcançar a todos. Para que isso aconteça o nosso lar precisa ser: _ "Um pequeno céu na terra..." LA _ "Um lugar que os anjos gostam de visitar..." LA _ "Um poderoso argumento em favor da religião..." LA _ "Uma poderosa influência para o bem..." LA _ "Uma luz para o mundo..." LA _ "Um lugar onde o nome de Deus deve ser honrado e glorificado..." LA APELO: Um lar onde não existe o Domínio Próprio, é um lugar onde reina o egoísmo. O egoísmo leva ao pecado, a miséria e morte eterna - a destruição da família. Num lar onde se prioriza o Domínio Próprio, o altruísmo está presente e a família vive em paz e felicidade aqui na terra, mas sobretudo se preparando para viver a felicidade lá no céu, como parte do lar eterno, da família celestial. Pr. Daniel Cândido Departamental Ministério da Família Missão Mato Grosso do Sul